


Wisdom shouldn’t be the word

by jirit



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2YEON - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Please don’t take this seriously, Short and Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 03:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jirit/pseuds/jirit
Summary: Jeongyeon had her wisdom teeth removed, the anaesthesia’s still there and Nayeon is helping her around. Confessions happen.





	Wisdom shouldn’t be the word

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/imyootwoyeon/status/1071734327069728768?s=21
> 
> —
> 
> Twitter: @JIRITJIRlT

“I like you.” Said Jeongyeon as best as she could with her swollen mouth.

In a common situation, Nayeon would have been speechless. However, she was way too busy supporting the girl’s weight while trying to keep her walking straight, and giving it much thought before answering was not something she could afford at the moment.

Jeongyeon would probably not even remember it later, anyways.

“Well,” said Nayeon, strengthening her grip around Jeongyeon’s waist to keep her from tripping over her own feet. “I like you too.”

Simple like that.

After all, what could be more romantic than confessing your feelings at the reception of a dentist’s clinic you were exiting while trying to guide your best friend and longtime crush that had just removed her wisdom teeth and was positively high on anaesthesia?

Jeongyeon stared at her - or at least did what was possible in her current state to focus her dizzy eyes on her face.

“I mean”, she started, looking at Nayeon as if the older girl was the one between them with a brain working with half its usual potential. “I like _like_ you”.

Her words came out very slowly, not only because of the surgery but also because she was trying - not to say struggling - to explain it very clearly.

Nayeon sighed between a smile.

“And I mean I like _like_ you too”.

And then she had to grab Jeongyeon’s arms because, at hearing Nayeon’s answer, the girl turned her whole body to her so fast and so clumsily she almost fell to the ground.

“Am I hallucinating?” Looking shocked, Jeongyeon was now clinging to Nayeon so she could have enough balance to manage to get her legs back again on a position that wouldn’t threaten to leave her on the floor.

“I know I may look like an ethereal being,” answered Nayeon. “But no. I do like you.”

Okay, Jeongyeon’s functions were taking their time right now because of the anaesthesia and all, but how come she didn’t know?

And apparently she really didn’t, for she was gaping at Nayeon - although it was probably, in parts, thanks to having her mouth sedated.

“I’d kiss you right now,” Jeongyeon finally said, the lethargy in her voice almost entirely disguising a certain tone of frustration. “If I could feel my lips.”

So they really were at a dentist’s clinic, only one of them fully sentient, talking about feelings and, now, about kissing as well.

Nayeon again told herself Jeongyeon would probably not even remember it later.

But what if she did?

Well, then they would sort it out.

Nayeon managed to collect her musings and focus once again on Jeongyeon, who seemed expectant - and a bit confused -, and gave her a smile.

“We’ll just have to go home and wait for the anaesthesia to wear off, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
